G-rich DNA can form structures stabilized by interactions between guanines, referred to as G4 DNA. These structures have been widely studied in vitro, but until recently had not been shown to form in vivo. My laboratory has very recently directly identified G4 DNA formed in vivo. Building upon and extending this result, we now propose to study in detail how G4 DNA forms, how it is eliminated from living cells, and whether G4 DNA contributes to genomic instability. To that end we will pursue the following specific aims: (1) We will ask if G4 DNA forms at two G-rich genes, c-myc and the rDNA repeats; (2) we will ask whether G4 DNA formation contributes to genomic instability in yeast; (3) we will study instability of G-rich repeats in human cells, and the functions of BLM helicase in their maintenance; (4) we will identify the conserved motif(s) within RecQ family helicases that specify G4 DNA interaction, and create the corresponding mutants to study functions of enzymes in this family in vivo;, and (5) we will ask how mismatch repair factors participate in elimination of G4 DNA. Results from experiments in this proposal will extend our understanding of G4 DNA formation in living cells, characterize pathways that promote its elimination, and establish its contribution to genomic instability that leads to genetic disease and development of malignancy.